


From another point of view

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about each member of the team - as seen through the eyes of another character. Episode tags - from season two to four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do what you have to do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Table activity on the Paint It Red Forum - prompts:  
> \- Do what you have to do  
> \- Betrayal  
> \- Detour  
> \- Unfinished conversations  
> \- Facade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to 2x08 - "His Red Right Hand"

**Do what you have to do**

" _Red John makes mistakes. That proves it. You will catch him."_

" _Yes, I will."_

" _Do me a favor. When you catch him, don't arrest him. Kill the son of a bitch."_

" _That's the plan."_

He had disliked Patrick Jane at first sight. Had considered him nothing more than a jester.

It was just crazy to see how much Teresa trusted him. She kept on going along with his wild schemes – despite her better judgment.

Despite their long-standing… friendship. Partnership. Love.

(He'd admitted the last one only a couple of minutes ago – and that was just because the doctors were sure he was going to die. It had to be said, but he couldn't have done this otherwise.)

The point was that Jane wasn't a cop – and was never going to turn into one.

As a matter of fact he had come to respect him after the Westlake case. Well, sort of. For he still was the most arrogant dude he'd ever met.

Yet Teresa cared for him. That was pretty obvious to anyone who had eyes.

It had to mean something.

In a way Jane _did_ care for her as well – even after his own fashion.

That's why he decided to ask _him_ the other favor that really mattered to him now – apart from getting a posthumous revenge on the man who'd done this to him.

Who else could look after Teresa anyway? Jealousy actually ceases to mean anything when you're on your deathbed.

So he beckoned to him and with his last breath whispered those words in his ear.

After that his thought fled far away and his eyes saw no more.


	2. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to 3x24 - "Strawberries and Cream"

**Betrayal**

" _Sorry about this, Grace, truly. I've grown genuinely fond of you."_

" _I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"_

" _It's not you. It's me."_

Yeah, it had been about him all the time. That's why he felt he was betraying her somehow.

His only hope was that – when his job would be done – Red John was going to spare her. To let him have her.

A loyal servant surely deserved some kind of reward. And he _was_ a loyal servant – wasn't he?

Somewhere along the way he'd fallen for the drop-dead gorgeous redhead. It wasn't an act whenever he tasted those delicious strawberry lips and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

_My graceful queen_ – that's how he called her in the morning before sneaking out of her apartment. While his actual master was someone completely different.

He wondered briefly whether Grace could still love him after _this_.

Then he felt something hard hit his chest, prompting him to lower his gun. Three gunshots followed almost immediately.

Next thing he was aware of was Grace kneeling beside him as he lay bleeding on the floor.

Instinctively he reached for her necklace – the one he'd given her as a token of his love. He managed to tear it from her neck before everything went black all of a sudden.


	3. Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to 4x22 - "So Long, and Thanks for All the Red Snapper"

**Detour**

" _This is the right thing."_

" _But I don't wanna say goodbye. Maybe you could, um, come visit me sometime."_

" _Yeah. Maybe."_

He wasn't going to visit her. It would be useless to kid herself about that.

She'd been nothing more than a detour in Kimball's life. A completely unexpected one – and maybe, just maybe, he'd even enjoyed that as much as she had.

Yet it was over now. That hateful train was taking her out of his life – forever.

Kimball Cho was a cop. While she was an addicted to danger.

It was never going to work.

That didn't mean he hadn't been fond of her. She'd seen right through his curt manners and the poker face he always liked to wear.

Now she just hoped he would remember what they'd had together, at the very least. The brief rush of insanity she had brought into his usually dull life.

Sometimes love simply wasn't enough – didn't she know it only too well?


	4. Unfinished conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to 4x12 - "My Bloody Valentine" and 4x24 - "The Crimson Hat"

**Unfinished conversations**

" _I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable. It didn't mean anything. Really. Nothing at all."_

" _No, it's okay. Wayne, I understand."_

They had never talked properly about his former girlfriend. She hadn't been very keen on it as a matter of fact.

So she had just taken his words at face value and let the matter drop. Her unexpected pregnancy had been a far more pressing subject at the time.

Now that Wayne had turned out to be such a doting father to their little Benjamin she felt she could almost content herself with those few words.

She was still angry at him for scaring the living daylights out of her with his fake death. He really owed her something more than an apology this time.

Yet she had learned a most unexpected thing from this unpleasant experience.

Even if she wasn't the most important woman in Wayne's life, Grace wasn't either.

Agent Lisbon was the one that actually mattered most to him. He'd gone along with that absurd plan for the single purpose of helping her.

Teresa Lisbon was so much more than a boss to him. She was a friend and a model – even a surrogate elder sister maybe.

And she was quite sure she could live with that.


	5. Facade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to 4x24 - "The Crimson Hat"

**Facade**

" _I'm very happy to meet you, Lorelei. We rarely get the chance to talk to someone who knows Red John so well."_

" _Good to meet you, too. Heard so much about you. We were lovers, him and me. Did he tell you that?"_

He hadn't told her. Yet the woman's facade didn't actually slip at the somewhat disconcerting revelation.

Interesting.

Teresa Lisbon was for sure a very intriguing character. Not so by-the-book as the other cops she'd met before. Not as reckless as her _friend_ either.

She'd have guessed that the pair used to sleep together – hadn't Red John warned her otherwise.

For she could tell attraction when she saw it. And that was exactly what was going on between those two.

Attraction, chemistry, intimacy… call it whatever you like.

It was quite obvious that they were drawn to each other – as the moth to the flame. No matter if they were going to burn their wings in the process.

Maybe Red John had slightly misjudged things this time. Patrick Jane was never going to kill his lovely lady cop – not even in order to get closer to his own goal.

_He'd probably kill for her instead._

A creepy smile touched her lips. She had to tell Red John this – just in case he hadn't noticed it by himself.

It was surely a good place to start.


End file.
